museafandomcom-20200215-history
Tiefling
Category:Races Simultaneously more and less than mortal, tieflings are the offspring of humans and fiends. With otherworldly blood and traits to match, tieflings are often shunned and despised out of reactionary fear. Most tieflings never know their fiendish sire, as the coupling that produced their curse occurred generations earlier. The taint is long-lasting and persistent, often manifesting at birth or sometimes later in life, as a powerful, though often unwanted, boon. Despite their fiendish appearance and netherworld origins, tieflings have a human's capacity of choosing their fate, and while many embrace their dark heritage and side with fiendish powers, others reject their darker predilections. Though the power of their blood calls nearly every tiefling to fury, destruction, and wrath, even the spawn of a succubus can become a saint and the grandchild of a pit fiend an unsuspecting hero. Physical description No two tieflings look alike; the fiendish blood running through their veins manifests inconsistently, granting them an array of fiendish traits. One tiefling might appear as a human with small horns, a barbed tail, and oddly colored eyes, while another might manifest a mouth of fangs, tiny wings, and claws, and yet another might possess the perpetual smell of blood, foul incenses, and brimstone. Typically, these qualities hearken back in some way to the manner of fiend that spawned the tiefling's bloodline, but even then the admixture of human and fiendish blood is rarely ruled by sane, mortal laws, and the vast flexibility it produces in tieflings is a thing of wonder, running the gamut from oddly beautiful to utterly terrible. Society Tieflings on the Material Plane rarely create their own settlements and holdings. Instead, they live on the fringes of the land where they were born or choose to settle. Most societies view tieflings as aberrations or curses, but in cultures where there are frequent interactions with summoned fiends, and especially where the worship of demons, devils, or other evil outsiders is legal or obligatory, tieflings might be much more populous and accepted, even cherished as blessings of their fiendish overlords. Tieflings seldom see another of their own kind, and thus they usually simply adopt the culture and mannerisms of their human parents. On other planes, tieflings form enclaves of their own kind. But often such enclaves are less than harmonious—the diversity of tiefling forms and philosophies is an inherent source of conflict between members of the race, and cliques and factions constantly form in an ever-shifting hierarchy where only the most opportunistic or devious gain advantage. Only those of common bloodlines or those who manage to divorce their worldview from the inherently selfish, devious, and evil nature of their birth manage to find true acceptance, camaraderie, and common ground among others of their kind. Names * Male Names: Baru, Dellisar, Maldrek, Molos, Pytor, Sarvin, Shoremoth, Temerith, Voren, Zorer. * Female Names: Allizsah, Indranna, Kasidra, Kilarra, Mellisan, Mordren, Nisha, Sclera. Relations Tieflings face a significant amount of prejudice from most other races, who view them as fiend-spawn, seeds of evil, monsters, and lingering curses placed upon the world. Far too often, civilized races shun or marginalize them, while more monstrous ones simply fear and reject them unless forced or cowed into acceptance. But half-elves, half-orcs, fetchlings and—most oddly—aasimars tend to view them as kindred spirits who are too often rejected or who don't fit into most societies by virtue of their birth. The widespread assumption that tieflings are innately evil—ill-founded though it may be—prevents many from easily fitting into most cultures on the Material Plane except in exceedingly cosmopolitan or planar-influenced nations. Alignment and religion Despite their fiendish heritage and the insidious influence of prejudice, tieflings can be of any alignment. Many of them fall prey to the dark desires that haunt their psyches, and give in to the seduction of the whispering evil within, yet others steadfastly reject their origins and actively fight against evil lures and the negative assumptions they face from others by performing acts of good. Most, however, strive to simply find their own way in the world, though they tend to adopt a very amoral, neutral view when they do. Though many creatures just assume that tieflings worship devils and demons, their religious views are as varied as their physical forms. Individual tieflings worship all manner of deities, but they are just as likely to shun religion all together. Those who give in to the dark whispers that haunt the psyche of all tieflings serve all manner of powerful fiends. Adventurers Tieflings rarely integrate into the mortal societies they call home. Drawn to the adventuring life as a method of escape, they hope to make a better life for themselves, to prove their freedom from their blood's taint, or to punish a world that fears and rejects them. Tieflings make skilled rogues, powerful wizards and magi, and especially puissant sorcerers as their potent blood empowers them. Those who succumb to the evil within often become powerful clerics of fiendish powers. Non-human tieflings The creatures of the depths of the Outer Planes do not limit their foul miscegenation to humanity. Elves, dwarves, halflings, and gnomes all have tales of tieflings in their histories, and those who appear among them now often suffer even greater stigma than those born to humans. Other humanoids see tieflings in their midst as well. Many of the monstrous races of the world have demonic origins—most notably gnolls, who still thank the Mother of Monsters for their birth. Ogres, orcs, half-orcs, goblins, and other creatures that call upon the powers of the evil Outer Planes are equally likely to see tieflings living among them, but unless a given race holds to a code of racial purity, tieflings are far less likely to be shunned by such populations. It should be noted that while any monster or animal that breeds with a fiend may give birth to half-fiend offspring, only humanoids may give birth to tieflings. Thus, while it’s possible to encounter a half-fiend dragon, bear, or otyugh, any children of such creatures would be either half-fiends or normal members of their race. (And just as often, these less conventional half-fiends are simply sterile.) When discussing half-fiends and tieflings, it’s important to distinguish them from both true fiends (devils, demons, etc.) and simple fiendish creatures (creatures with the fiendish template, which are themselves denizens of the evil Outer Planes but similar in many ways to their Material Plane counterparts). In game terms, the difference between non-human tieflings and human tieflings is purely a matter of size. Unless they have specific tiefling-related size modifiers, the tieflings of each of these races are the same size as their non-fiendish ancestors. They gain any of the bonuses or penalties related to that size, but gain no racial bonuses except those of the tiefling; beyond size, their humanoid ancestry is purely cosmetic. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Score Modifier: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Charisma: Tieflings are quick in body and mind, but are inherently strange and unnerving. * Size: 'Tieflings are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Type: '''Tieflings are outsiders with the native subtype. * '''Base Speed: '''Tieflings have a base speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages: '''Tieflings begin play speaking the primary language(s) of their home society and either Abyssal or Infernal. Tieflings with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, and Orc. See the Languages page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * '''Fiendish Resistance: '''Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. * '''Fiendish Sorcery: '''Tiefling sorcerers with the Abyssal or Infernal bloodlines treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. * '''Skilled: '''Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. * '''Darkvision: '''Tieflings see in the dark for up to 60 feet. * '''Spell-Like Ability: '''Tieflings can use [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/darkness/ ''darkness] once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling's class level. Alternate racial traits * 'Beguiling Liar: '''Many tieflings find that the best way to get along in the world is to tell others what they want to hear. These tieflings' practice of telling habitual falsehoods grants them a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks to convince an opponent that what they are saying is true when they tell a lie. This racial trait replaces skilled. * '''Bullying: '''Tieflings are often disparaged and kept low in the social order, where they commonly resort to robbing those weaker than themselves. Tieflings with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks to disarm or steal. This racial trait replaces skilled. * '''Fiendish Sprinter: '''Some tieflings have feet that are more bestial than human. Whether their feet resemble those of a clawed predator or are the cloven hooves common to many of their kind, tieflings with this trait gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. This racial trait replaces skilled. * '''Light from the Darkness: '''Tieflings who deny the evil of their heritage to go on to become heroes refuse to use the dark magic of their blood, but their struggle grants them uncanny resilience against evil’s touch. As long as they retain a good alignment, they gain the aasimar’s incorruptible alternate racial trait. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * '''Maw or Claw: '''Some tieflings take on the more bestial aspects of their fiendish ancestors. These tieflings exhibit either powerful, toothy maws or dangerous claws. The tiefling can choose a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage or two claws that each deal 1d4 points of damage. These attacks are primary natural attacks. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * '''Pass for Human: '''Discrimination against tieflings with horrifically fiendish features is so intense that even tieflings look up to those precious few of their kind who can pass as human. These tieflings have otherworldly features that are so subtle, they aren’t often noticed unless the tiefling points them out (for example, eyes that flash red in the throes of passion, or fingernails that are naturally hard and pointed). Such a tiefling doesn’t need to succeed at a Disguise check to appear to be human and count as humanoid (human) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells like charm person or enlarge person). The tiefling does not automatically gain his associated outsider language (but may select it as a bonus language if his Intelligence score is high enough), and he may not select other racial traits that would grant him obviously fiendish features (such as the fiendish sprinter, maw or claw, prehensile tail, scaled skin, or vestigial wings alternate racial traits). This ability alters the tiefling’s type, subtype, and languages. * '''Prehensile Tail: '''Many tieflings have tails, but some have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry items. While they cannot wield weapons with their tails, they can use them to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This racial trait replaces fiendish sorcery. * '''Scaled Skin: '''The skin of these tieflings provides some energy resistance, but is also as hard as armor. Choose one of the following energy types: cold, electricity, or fire. A tiefling with this trait gains resistance 5 in the chosen energy type and also gains a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. This racial trait replaces fiendish resistance. * '''Smite Good: ' Once per day, a tiefling with this racial trait can smite a good-aligned creature. As a swift action, the tiefling chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is good, the tiefling adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to attack rolls against the target and gains a bonus on damage rolls against the target equal to her number of Hit Dice. This effect lasts until the first time the tiefling successfully hits her designated target. This racial trait replaces fiendish sorcery and the tiefling’s spell-like ability. * 'Soul Seer: '''Rare tieflings have a peculiar sight that allows them to see the state of a creature's soul. They can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/deathwatch/ ''deathwatch] at will as spell-like ability. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability and fiendish sorcery racial traits. * '''Underworld Guide: '''Those who brave the lightless tunnels below the world’s surface learn to identify the dangerous phenomena that characterize the Underworld. Characters with this trait gain a +2 bonus on initiative checks, and on saves against traps and hazards when underground (from a lifetime of dodging accursed pools, cave-ins, and green slime). Tieflings can take this trait in place of the darkness spell-like ability * '''Vestigial Wings: '''Some tieflings possess a pair of undersized, withered, or stunted wings like a mockery of those of their fiendish forbearer. Sometimes these wings are leathery, like those of a bat. Other times they are covered with a scattering of black, red, or violet feathers. Rare manifestations can take even more bizarre forms. These wings do not provide the lift required for actual flight, but do have enough power to aid flight attained by some other method, and grant a +4 racial bonus on Fly skill checks. This racial trait replaces skilled. Variant heritages Although many tieflings follow the general model of the tiefling, many more do not. Those of different lineages may evince dramatically different manifestations of their heritage, both in appearance and in ability. When using tieflings as player characters, keep in mind that while some tieflings have muddled and unidentifiable mixes of fiendish blood, others have particularly strong heritages tied to specific fiendish races. Here are ten different potential heritages for tiefling characters. From the exotic asura to the chain-wrapped kyton, the fiendish powers that spill through generations result in strange mutations. If you choose to use a specific bloodline instead of the general rules for creating a tiefling, you may want to work with your GM to ensure that your character’s appearance reflects that bloodline. Tieflings who choose a variant heritage gain access to the following alternate racial traits. * '''Alternate Ability Scores: The listed ability score modifiers replace the +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and -2 Charisma that most tieflings receive. * Alternate Skill Modifiers: While most tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks, those of the variant heritages listed below gain a modifier to different skills. * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: The listed spell replaces the standard tieflings [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/darkness/ darkness] 1/day spell-like ability and also functions once per day as a spell-like ability. Asura-spawn (Faultspawn) The scions of the exotic and mysterious asuras are swift and wise, but often favor traditional ways over cunning. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Dex, +2 Wis, –2 Int * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Appraise, Knowledge (local) * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/hideous-laughter hideous laughter] Daemon-spawn (Grimspawn) Daemon-blooded bringers of devastation are shrewd and swift, but their plans frequently exhibit exploitable flaws. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Dex, +2 Int, –2 Wis * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Disable Device, Sleight of Hand * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/death-knell death knell] Demodand-spawn (Foulspawn) The burly spawn of the demodand race possess bizarre cunning, but favor brawn to planning. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Con, +2 Wis, –2 Int * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Intimidate, Knowledge (religion) * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bear-s-endurance bear's endurance] Demon-spawn (Pitborn) Savage and monstrous, the terrifying spawn of demons know the chaotic fury of their Abyssal ancestors. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Str, +2 Cha, –2 Int * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Disable Device, Perception * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/shatter shatter] Devil-spawn (Hellspawn) Stalwart and conniving, diabolical tieflings know the discipline and might of Hell’s legions. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Con, +2 Wis, –2 Cha * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Diplomacy, Sense Motive * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/pyrotechnics pyrotechnics] Div-spawn (Spitespawn) Scouring life like a desert wind, these tieflings possess the precision and exoticism of their div ancestors. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Dex, +2 Cha, –2 Int * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Diplomacy, Linguistics * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/misdirection misdirection] Kyton-spawn (Shackleborn) The black-hearted spawn of shadow and pain know the sadistic vices of their suffering-obsessed forebearers. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Con, +2 Cha, –2 Wis * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Escape Artist, Intimidate * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/w/web web] Oni-spawn (Hungerseed) The spawn of oni know the ways of their ancestral fiends and master the arts of trickery and cruelty. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Str, +2 Wis, –2 Cha * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Disguise, Intimidate * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/alter-self alter self] Qlippoth-spawn (The Motherless) Rare in the extreme, the warped scions of the eldritch qlippoths retain the tenacity and insidiousness of their horrific forbearers. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Str, +2 Wis, –2 Int * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Escape Artist, Survival * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blur blur] Rakshasa-spawn (Beastbrood) Deft and charming, these bestial tieflings inherit much of the subtlety and guile of their proud rakshasa progenitors. * Alternate Ability Scores: +2 Dex, +2 Cha, –2 Wis * Alternate Skill Modifiers: Disguise, Sense Motive * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/detect-thoughts detect thoughts] Variant abilities and physical features GMs may customize their tiefling NPCs using the following charts, or allow players to do so by rolling a d%. Players with a particular character concept in mind may consult their GM if they want to select a specific variant ability. The abilities presented here replace a tiefling’s spell-like ability racial trait. Any abilities that grant spells or spell-like abilities are treated as having a caster level equal to the tiefling’s character level. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the alchemist’s bomb damage. * Cleric: Add a +1 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of outsiders. * Druid: Add a +1 bonus on wild empathy checks made to improve the attitude of fiendish animals. * Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. * Magus: Add +1/4 point to the magus’s arcane pool. * Paladin: Add +1 to the amount of damage the paladin heals with lay on hands, but only when the paladin uses that ability on herself. * Rogue: Add +1/2 to sneak attack damage dealt to creatures with the outsider type. * Sorcerer: Add +1/2 to the number of times per day a sorcerer can use the corrupting touch infernal bloodlinepower, or +1 to the total number of rounds per day the sorcerer can use the claws abyssal bloodline power. The sorcerer must possess the applicable power to select these bonuses. * Summoner: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the summoner’s eidolon. * Witch: The witch’s familiar gains resistance 1 against cold, electricity, or fire. Each time the witch selects this reward, increase the familiar’s resistance to one of these energy types by 1 (maximum 5 for any one type). If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar has these resistances. * Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Feats The following feats are available to a tiefling character who meets the prerequisites. * Ancestral Scorn * Armor of the Pit * Banner of Doom * Blinding Sneak Attack * Expanded Fiendish Resistance * Fiendish Darkness * Fiendish Facade * Fiendish Resilience * Fiend Sight * Fury of the Tainted * Grasping Tail * Improved Fiendish Darkness * Improved Fiendish Sorcery * Improved Fury of the Tainted * Monstrous Mask * Terrifying Mask * Wicked Valor